Enterprises naturally desire to possess an IT infrastructure that is aligned with and supportive of their business requirements and objectives. To achieve this goal, many enterprises are increasingly relying upon a private cloud infrastructure. A private cloud is a type of cloud computing that delivers similar advantages as a public cloud, including scalability and self-service. Unlike public clouds, which deliver services to multiple organizations, a private cloud is dedicated to a single organization and is under the control of that organization.
Unfortunately, private cloud infrastructures are costly to build and maintain, which is true regardless of whether the measure of the cost is based on time, resources, or money. This cost is in part due to IT organizations generally not being able to cope with the increased complexity typical of private cloud infrastructures.